


Cherik Friday

by thewaywardavenger



Series: OTP Days of the Week [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Chess, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, well...kinda but to honest these dorks were dating the second they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is in a rare mood-- he's pissed off and Erik gets to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherik Friday

The children were particularly difficult today. So much so that even Charles’ patience was worn thin by the time the day was done and the kids went to their quarters laughing joyfully along the way. Normally this wouldn’t have phased him but today it was the proverbial icing on the cake. He stewed in his frustration as he walked to his room so by the time he reached his destination Charles was fuming and slammed the mahogany door behind him. When he turned around to observe the room he found Erik reading a leather- bound book from Charles’ bookcase.

 Erik looked up from his book when Charles had slammed the door “Rough day?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Charles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “The team was in rare form today.”

                Without another word Erik closed his book, put it down and crossed the room to where Charles was standing. He closed the distance between them with a comforting hand on Charles' shoulder. He smiled warmly at Charles in a effort to diffuse Charles' anger. Erik didn't have much experience when it came to Charles' temper so he found himself doing the things that Charles would do to him when he was angry. The hand tactic did not work to the effect Erik was hoping for.

Charles brushed off Erik's hand after a few moments and more or less threw himself on the couch by the fireplace. The day replayed in his mind not allowing him to wind down. These ignorant and oblivious children will be the death of him, or at the very least the death of his patience.

                Erik sat beside him and tried to comfort him again "Why don't we play chess? You need to blow off some steam" he was sitting close to Charles, inches away in fact and he rubbed Charles' arm gently to urge him on.

Charles smiled at Erik "I'm still going to win, Erik" he teased lightly, the anger and irritation  subsiding to a half-forgotten memory at the prospect of beating his closest friends at their favorite game.

                Erik laughed "I wouldn't count on it, Charles ."

With that the two men played chess until the frustration had all but dissolved from Charles' mind. By the end of the night Charles had won five out of six rounds with Erik only winning the last round because Charles fell asleep when they moved their game to the bed when the clock struck midnight. Erik had let Charles win in all honesty, and kissed him on the forehead when he was sound asleep as he put up the chess board. He climbed into bed with the sleeping telepath and shortly fell asleep to the sounds of Charles' small murmurs that he uttered only when he was truly and deeply content and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 of the OTP series, sorry this is so late I had a ton of homework to do last night. Back to the shorter fics on this one, I might do an r-rated version of this in the future where Charles chooses a different method to "blow off steam" but for now that is only a idea on the bottom of the list. I have a little headcannon that Charles talks in his sleep because it would make him way too cute and thats how I picture Charles anyway. It's still Friday in my time zone but if it isn't in yours, you can file a complaint to my Chemistry teacher. As always, many apologies for grammar and spelling errors.


End file.
